


Swipe Right For The Surprise Of Your Life

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexaweek2019 [5]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Clarke Griffin, Clexaweek2019, Crushes, Day5, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Library stacks, Nerd Lexa, Popular Clarke, Tinder, nerd/popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa is a nerd and has a massive crush on the most popular girl in school.Clarke Griffin.They both get signed up on Tinder by their friends.Will they match?Of course they will





	Swipe Right For The Surprise Of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our contribution to Clexaweek2019 Day 5: Tinder and Nerd/Popular
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but ignored it. Lexa figured it was either her mom or best friend Anya. Nobody else contacted her because her social circle was quite small. The phone buzzed again, but Lexa quickly silenced it and focused back on class.

Ms. Kane was going over their review sheet for their test next week. Lexa always sat in the front row and paid close attention. Her notebook was in front of her, already filled to the brim with notes from the calculus class. Lexa’s glasses slipped down her nose and she had to hastily push them back up.

Lexa quickly glanced around the room, but averted her gaze to her desk in front of her when she caught someone’s eye. Not just anyone either, only the most popular girl in her school.

Clarke Griffin.

Clarke was the head cheerleader and most sought after girl in their high school. Next to Clarke, Lexa was a nerd, a nobody who more often than not blended into the background. She was used to being invisible and tried not to take it personally when she was looked over or ignored. She never felt that way with Clarke though because Clarke always smiled at her or waved when she saw her.

She made her feel special.

Lexa may have the tinist crush on her, but knew nothing would come of it. Maybe if she was popular like Clarke, she might have a chance, but since she was a nerd and low on the totem pole, Lexa knew the chances were slim to none.

“Class dismissed,” Ms. Kane announced to the class. Her classmates bolted out the door, but Lexa stayed seated. She didn’t want to be bowled over by everyone wanting to get to lunch. She looked up and saw Clarke lingering in the doorway. Clarke smiled and waved and Lexa returned it before Clarke was pulled away by on of her friends.

Lexa sighed and stood up. She went to her locker and changed her books out for the ones she’d need in the afternoon. Lexa grabbed her lunch, but as she went to close her locker, she could feel someone was there.

“Hey,” She slammed her hand against the locker startling her slightly.

“Hey, An,” Lexa smiled at her best friend, “Thought we were meeting in the lunchroom.”

“I thought about eating on the lawn, it’s a beautiful day,” Anya smirked and dragged her towards the doors.

“But...that’s where the popular kids hang out and we’re…” She trailed off when Anya shot her a look.

“So,” Anya put her hands on her hips, “Does that mean we’re not allowed to?”

“I didn’t say that,” Lexa groaned and blinked at the bright sunlight when they stepped outside, “I just prefer the lunchroom or the library,” Honestly that was where Lexa usually had lunch because she liked the quiet.

“Fresh air will do us both some good,” Anya pulled her towards one of the trees in the quad and sat down.

Lexa followed and sat down next to her. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket. She set it down next to her and went through her lunch when she saw Anya snatch it away.

“Hey!” Lexa protested and tried to grab it back, but Anya held it out of reach, “Seriously, An, give it back.”

“You have notifications,” Anya put in her password and Lexa knew she needed to change it, “Oh, it’s someone on Tinder! You have a match.”

Lexa snatched it back before Anya could open it, “I still can’t believe you signed me up for that crap.”

“Lexa, you’re eighteen and haven’t had a girlfriend since Costia moved away two years ago. You need to get laid.”

“Anya,” Lexa’s gaze darted around in case someone overheard them, but of course nobody paid them the slightest attention, “I do not,”

“You do!” Anya threw her phone in her lap and she picked it up, “Look for yourself.”

Lexa scrolled through Tinder and saw someone was interested in her. Her mouth dropped open and wondered if the world was playing a big cosmic joke on her. No way was she interested in her, “What the hell?”

“What?” Anya scooted closer to her and took her phone from her, “Look at you.”

“It’s probably a joke,” Lexa sighed and looked across the quad at the girl in question, “There’s no…” she paused when she saw Anya swipe right, “What are you doing?”

“Helping you out,” Anya smirked, “If it is a joke, I’ll kick her ass, if it’s not, well this might be your chance to get the girl.”  
“That’s not funny,” Lexa groaned and buried her face in her hands, “This could never happen.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny,” Anya put a hand on her shoulder, “I know you have a thing for her.”

“It’s not going to happen, this is obviously just a twisted joke,” Lexa shook her head adamantly, not willing to believe this was true.

“Do you think she would do that?” Anya asked.

Lexa thought about it for a second and shook her head, “No,” Clarke may be the most popular girl in school, but she was genuinely a nice person. She was even considered the school’s princess, “But one of her friends might.”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Anya looked down and fiddled with a piece of grass as Lexa watched her ponder, “It still could be her though.”

“Yeah, well you’re more popular than I am, so of course it wouldn’t occur to you,” Lexa said with more bite in her tone than she meant, “sorry, I…”

Anya waved it off, “Lex…” Anya was interrupted by the chime of Lexa’s phone. Anya looked down and grinned, “Oh you have a private message!”

“What?” Lexa couldn’t believe it, but didn’t want to get her hopes up that it was really Clarke.

“Yep,” Anya handed her phone back, “Message her back!”

“And say what?” Lexa read the message and couldn’t help but smile.

‘ _Hey you :) you look really cute in your glasses today._ ’

“What did she say?” Anya was practically bouncing next to her.

“She said hey,” Lexa hoped that would get Anya off her back.

No such luck.

“Lexa,” Anya stared her down and reached for the phone again..

“An,” Lexa said through clenched teeth with her phone held tight in both hands, she stared Anya down too.

“You can’t expect me to believe all she said way ‘hey’ when you’re blushing like that,” Anya grabbed for Lexa’s phone.

But Lexa was faster and leaned back, “I am not blushing…” lunch forgotten, she held her phone away from Anya’s prying eyes.

“Oh my god, you are! Give me.. Give me your phone and I’ll text her back myself.” Anya tried to swipe it away again, but Lexa was faster. Wriggling right and then left to keep it away from her friend. Somehow in all the struggling she ended up flat on her back and was suddenly looking up at a pair of pale legs in a pair of shorts.

“Hey Lexa,” Clarke smiled and Lexa tried to hide her blush.

Lexa pushed herself up and shoved Anya off of her, “Hi...Clarke,” she hated that she stumbled over her words, but it was Clarke. She always did when she tried to talk to Clarke.

“How are you?” Clarke asked as she hitched her bag further on her shoulder.

“I’m good...how...how are you?” Lexa wanted to groan, but kept her gaze locked on Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes.

“I’m good, thanks for asking,” Clarke smiled again and Lexa felt her knees go weak now that she was standing, “I..” she stopped when one of her friends called for her, “Crap, I gotta go, but I’ll see you in class.”

Lexa nodded dumbly and watched Clarke walk away without saying another word to her. She couldn’t believe what a fool she made of herself.

“I..what...what just happened?” Lexa looked over at Anya who was laughing hysterically.

“She likes you that’s what?” Anya smacked her on the back, “Look at that. So it really is her.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Lexa denied, “She was just being nice.”

“Well it’s easy to find out now isn’t it,” Anya grinned, Lexa knew that look and knew she was up to something. When it came to Anya, Lexa never knew what to expect.

“How?” Lexa asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“You’ll see.”

-=-

After school, Clarke was in her room with her friends. They were supposed to be studying, but Clarke knew there would be little to no studying. Every time they tried to study, her friends ended up gossiping. All Clarke wanted to do is see if Lexa had messaged back. She hadn’t had a chance to check yet due to class and practice. She would have to wait until after they left, which she hoped would be soon, but knew they could talk for hours about anything and everything.

“What’s going on with you?” Raven kicked her foot with hers.

“Nothing, just tired,” Clarke smiled, “Cheer practice was draining today.”

“You love it, why you complaining now?” Octavia looked up from her biology book.

“I do love it and I’m not complaining,” Clarke shook her head. She felt her phone buzz and her heart skipped a beat, “I just...never mind.”

“When’s the last time you got laid, C?’ Raven asked out of the blue. She was never one to beat around the bush.

“None of your business,” Clarke glared at her friends and didn’t want to admit that her and Finn had never actually had sex.

“So since Finn,” Raven queried, raising an eyebrow at her.

“There was a reason why we set you up a profile on Tinder. You need to get out and date,” Octavia pushed her book aside.

“I don’t want to date anyone,” Clarke groaned and at the moment hated her friends who liked to but into her life way too much, “We’ve been over this.”.

Her friends were way too nosy for their own good.

“Who said anything about dating, you could just sleep with someone,” Raven suggested with a smile, “We’re seniors, we’re allowed to have a little fun.”

“I don’t want to sleep with strangers. I don’t want to sleep with some random person,” Clarke lied because there was one person she wanted, but she wasn’t going to admit to her friends.

Not yet at least.

“You could at least give it a chance, you never know,” Octavia said lightly, but Clarke held up a hand to stop them.

“Just because you’re happy being all in love with Lincoln,” She said to Octavia, “And you’re banging whatever flavor of the week,” Clarke looked pointedly at Raven, “Doesn’t mean I have to be too. I’m happy being single.”

“Fine, we’ll drop it for now, but at least give Tinder a shot,” Raven gestured to her phone that was lying next to her, “We signed you up for a reason.”

“At least think about it,” Octavia asked nicely.

“Fine, I will,” Clarke said to appease them. No way was she going to tell them she’d started using the app, “I’m tired,” Clarke faked a yawn, “can I see you guys tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” They packed up and said their goodbyes. Finally, Clarke was left blissfully alone and the first thing she did was check her phone. She grinned when she saw a new message and it made her heart skip a beat. Clarke ignored the other notifications and immediately opened the Tinder app.

Lexa Woods was someone she’d been crushing on for the last two years and only got the courage up to talk to her outside of school when she saw Lexa was on Tinder too.

It seemed like fate or something of the sort, so Clarke had taken the chance and swiped right after debating for almost two weeks.

Today, when she was at lunch and gotten ‘It’s a match’, Clarke wanted to see her so she approached her and loved watching Lexa be nervous. She found it adorable. Clarke read the message and smiled.

‘ _Hi. Thank you for the compliment. I need to know something. How do I know this is really Clarke Griffin?_ ’

Clarke shook her head because of course Lexa wouldn’t believe it was her based on her profile picture and profile. That would be too easy. She laughed as she thought of a good response to make Lexa trust that it was really her.

‘ _Good question, only way I can prove it is I’ve send a picture of myself right now, I suppose. Would that work? I do know that you tap your pencil when your thinking. You play with your glasses when your nervous. You sit in the front row of every class and are the smartest girl in school_.’

She pressed send and waited with bated breath for Lexa to respond. Clarke hoped she didn’t go to far. All, Clarke wanted was to convince Lexa it was really her. She could understand her skepticism, and certainly didn’t blame her.

Finally, her phone beeped, it had seemed like hours when in reality it had only been a few minutes.

‘ _A picture would be sufficient. If this really is Clarke, I didn’t know you noticed anything about me._ ’

Clarke exhaled in relief, even if her heart was beating a mile a minute and she bit her lip while deciding what to text back to prove it was her. The very idea that Lexa didn’t know she could notice her was adorable. Lexa Woods was the most gorgeous girl in school. Looking around her room for inspiration on what to send Clarke finally texted back.

‘ _Have you seen yourself? Of course I noticed you. What kind of picture?_ ’

It seemed to take a lifetime for her phone to beep. Clarke opened the message,

‘ _The kind no one else can take.’ her phone beeped again, ‘if this is Clarke, I’m waiting._ ’

Clarke racked her brain for what kind of picture to send. An idea occurred to her and she knew Lexa wouldn’t be expecting it. She took off her shirt which left her in her light blue push up bra. She grabbed her phone and angled it where the camera would see her face and the tops of her breasts, but nothing more. It was not a typical photo at all, but it was the only way to prove it was really her.

A little nervous, she sent the picture with a message.

 _‘Does this suffice? I wouldn’t let anyone else take a picture like this_ ,’ Clarke was curious what Lexa’s reaction would be.

If only she could see Lexa’s face.

-=-

Lexa was at work after school putting library books back into the shelves, but she wasn’t paying attention like she should. She kept wondering if the message really came from Clarke. She kept stopping and looking at it in her phone.

‘ _Hey you :) you look really cute in your glasses today_.’

Holding her phone to her chest for the countless time that day, Lexa finally had enough. It might be a joke from one of Clarke’s friends, but what if it wasn’t? She had to know or else it would drive her crazier than she already was. Lexa glanced around the library to find it relatively empty before leaving the cart of library books where it was and dashing to a loveseat deep in the back. Lexa sank onto it and quickly typed out,

‘ _Hi. Thank you for the compliment. I need to know something. How do I know this is really Clarke Griffin?_ ’

Hitting send she stared at the screen of her phone as it glowed and waited for an answer back. Her brain raced to Clarke and the hope that this might be the girl she’d been crushing on for years fluttered in her chest. But what was taking so long? She was starting to think she’d fallen for it, that it was a joke after all and it would be all over the school in the morning. But right as she was giving up her phone beeped back and the message appeared on it in front of her face,

‘ _Good question, only way I can prove it is I’ve send a picture of myself right now, I suppose. Would that work? I do know that you tap your pencil when your thinking. You play with your glasses when your nervous. You sit in the front row of every glass and are the smartest girl in school._ ’

Lexa was holding her breath. The idea of getting a picture of Clarke was not what she was expecting. She quickly sent back, ‘a picture would be sufficient. If this really is Clarke, I didn’t know you noticed me.’ she actually tried best she could to be unnoticed.

‘ _Have you seen yourself? Of course I noticed you. What kind of picture?_ ’

Lexa smiled and looked at the phone. Of course Clarke would ask that. It was like her to be precise. Just by that alone, Lexa was already starting to believe this really was Clarke. Still she typed back. She laid back on the loveseat for a moment.

‘ _The kind no one else can take._ ’ then she added just for good measure, ‘ _if this is Clarke, I’m waiting._ ’ Lexa hit send. She expected a selfie shot, at an odd angle because Clarke would have had to take it herself. A minute or so ticked by and she was starting to get nervous again. Lexa started to worry she had been too demanding too soon. But right as she was getting ready to send an apology her phone dinged.

Lexa picked at her phone and dropped it right on her face, “Fuck me,” She said louder than she meant to. She quickly grabbed her phone again and took a long look at the picture. Lexa couldn’t believe it. It was a picture of Clarke shirtless and she could just make out the top of her breasts.

If this wasn’t Clarke than this was really a sick joke, not just on her, but on Clarke as well.

Hope exploded in her chest that it was really Clarke and a wide smile spread across her face as she tried to think of a reply.

“Hey, can you help me?” A girl asked behind her and Lexa was quick to clutch her phone to her chest so the girl didn’t see as she jumped off the couch.

“Yes, I can,” Lexa smiled politely, “I’ll meet you at the counter in a minute.”

“Thank you,” She smiled and walked off.

Lexa started typing knowing she didn’t have long.

‘ _Looks like I have no choice, but to believe it’s really Clarke. May I just say, you’re absolutely stunning. Thank you for the picture._ ’

She put her phone in her pocket and hurried back to the front counter, the smile still stuck on her face.

Lexa was sure she wouldn’t stop smiling for the rest of her shift which ended up being true as she clocked out and headed home.

The first thing she did when she stepped out of the library was to see if Clarke has messaged her again. She still couldn’t believe this was real, there was still that sliver of doubt that creeped in, but Lexa squashed it quickly. She was happy to see that Clarke did in fact reply.

‘ _Enjoy your shift. I think it’s only fair if I get a picture of you as well. I mean how do I know this is really Lexa Woods. The girl who wears her hair in braids every day, the one who hums when she’s writing and her face scrunches up adorably when she’s confused. Fair is fair, don’t you think?_ ’

Panic welled in her chest and she collapsed on a bench halfway home. How could she send a picture that could even compare to Clarke’s? She was nowhere near as beautiful or confident as Clarke. Lexa did her best not to overthink it and pulled up her camera anyway. She removed her glasses and quickly snapped the picture. Her hair was down since she was headed home so hopefully that would suffice. Lexa sent over the picture before she could change her mind.

She only hoped Clarke liked it.

Holding her breath, Lexa wanted to wait for Clarke’s reply. She wanted to know what she thought. But she knew she needed to get home and start dinner. Her mom was a nurse and worked the night shift and she wanted to make sure she ate before she left because it was the least she could do for how much her mom did for her. She also would be leaving for college soon and part of her was already feeling guilty knowing she would be leaving her mom by herself.

Shaking those thoughts away, Lexa put her phone away and got up from the bench. She hurried the rest of the way and getting home noticed she had a little over an hour before her mom had to leave. Tossing her backpack down on the couch she hurried into the kitchen to start cooking, deciding on stir fry because it was easy and would make great leftovers.

Grabbing the chicken, vegetables and rice, Lexa got to work and was so absorbed in it that she didn’t hear her mom pad into the kitchen.

“Hey, sweetie,” Her mom, Indra, kissed her head, “How was school and work?”

Lexa smiled, “Both were good,” She thought of the texts and picture from Clarke and hoped the blush wasn’t noticeable, but of course her mom already knew.

“What else happened?” Indra made herself comfortable at the table.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lexa made eye contact with her mom and tried to keep an innocent expression on her face.

“Try again, Alexandria,” Indra smirked, “I’m your mother, I know things.”

“Mom…” Lexa rolled her eyes and turned back to the stove, “Did you ever think that I’m a teenager and deserve to keep it to myself?” She couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Nice try,” Indra tapped her nails on the wood table, “Want to try again?”

“I dislike you that you know me so well,” Lexa couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m your mother,” She paused which Lexa knew meant she was thinking something, “I mean I could always call up Anya. She would be sure to spill whatever secret,” Indra smiled when Lexa turned to look at her.

“She would exaggerate it, that’s what she would do,” Lexa dished out the food and brought it to the table. She set one plate down in front of her mother.

“I can’t argue with that,” Indra agreed, “So better tell me now so I have the real story.”

Lexa started to eat and thought she’d made a good dinner. She tried to change the subject, “You should eat, you have to go to work soon,” She kept her head down, but good feel her mom looking at her.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Indra picked up her own fork and for the next ten minutes, all Lexa heard was the scraping of their forks against the plates.

When Lexa finished, she went to stand up, but her mom’s hand landed on her forearm. She met her mother’s eyes, “Yeah?”

“If you want to talk, you’ll know I’ll listen and not judge,” Indra smiled, “Let me do the dishes, you cooked.”

“I met a girl,” Lexa rushed out and sank back into her chair.

“At school?” Indra questioned.

“Well yes...but I didn’t know she was even interested in me. She’s the most popular girl in school and the most beautiful. She messaged me on Tinder,” Lexa shrugged when her mom raised an eyebrow, “Anya made me and I really didn’t think it was her. I thought it was a joke because well I’m me and she’s...so not me.” she shook her head in disbelief.

“First of all,” he mom sat forward, “you’re an amazing, wonderful woman and anyone that doesn’t see that, is an idiot.”

“You have to say that say, you’re my mom…” Lexa interrupted, but her mom held up her hand.

“Lexa, just because you’re smart and shy doesn’t make you unworthy of someone liking you...even if it is Clarke.” She smiled knowingly, folded her arms and sat back in her chair.

Lexa’s eyes snapped up defensively, “I never said it was Clarke.”

“Oh please, you’ve had a crush on her for the last couple years,” Indra laughed, “I know all, sweetheart.”

“Geez, mom,” Lexa shook her head, her ears tinged pink in embarrassment, “ok ok, you’re right, I do. But I never thought she was remotely interested in me. Or even notice little things about me that I never even noticed.”

“Well she must be paying very close attention to you if that’s the case,” Indra squeezed her arm, “Now, are you sure it’s her?”

“But...you said…” Lexa trailed off, confusion etched on her face.

“I’m your mother, it’s my job to worry about these things,” Indra gave her the look and Lexa nodded rapidly.

“Like 99.9% percent positive. She sent me a picture and it was her,” Lexa was not going to divulge what the picture was because that was just too much information to share with her mom.

Especially with her mom.

“Okay, I’ll trust you, but be careful, please,” Indra stood up and came around to hug her. Still seated, Lexa buried her face in her mom’s stomach, she nodded.

“I promise,” Lexa meant it too because the last thing she wanted to do was worry her mother, not after everything that had happened, “Thanks for listening, mom.”

“Always, I love you, sweetie.” Indra kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too,” Lexa hugged her tight, her fear and anxiety melting away just being in her mom’s embrace.

-=-

The next two weeks went by painfully slow, and Clarke hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to Lexa alone in person. They messaged each and every day, sent more pictures and texted goodnight. But what she really wanted was to finally ask Lexa out on a date and had been trying to think of the perfect way to do it but kept coming up short. Because it was Lexa. She wanted Lexa to know she was serious about her. But Clarke had been away at a cheer competition, and then had gotten sick with something she’d caught there, which made her miss an entire week of school.

If it wasn’t for Lexa’s daily messages, she would have gone stir crazy. Sure, Clarke had messages from her friends, but nothing brightened up her day like Lexa could. Even her parents asked her what was going on, but she pretended to zip her lips which only had her dad laughing at her.

Now, Clarke was standing outside school, waiting for Lexa. She knew this was the route, Lexa would come this way to walk home. She stood leaning against the wall with her bag at her feet.

“Hey, waiting for me?” Clarke’s face fell when she heard the voice of her best friend that didn’t belong to Lexa.

“Nope, someone else,” Clarke quipped without taking her eyes off the doors where she knew Lexa would exit any minute now. She knew Lexa was insistent on getting to work on time.

“That hurts deeply, Griff,” Raven fired back and came to stand next to her, “Seriously, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Clarke shrugged hoping Raven would get the hint, but of course she didn’t.

“Mhm sure, so that’s why you’re standing outside after school let out and no cheer practice?” Raven laughed and folded her arms, “I’m not dumb.”

“Never said you were,” Clarke finally looked at her friend, but groaned when she saw Octavia making her way over as well.

“What’s going on over here?” Octavia raised an eyebrow as she looked back and forth between them.

“Nothing,” Clarke sighed loudly.

“Griff here is being dodgy as fuck and won’t just admit she’s up to something,” Raven answered with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

“No I’m not,” Clarke rolled her eyes, wishing her friends were disappear.

“I gotta agree with Rae, you’re hiding something,” Octavia clapped a hand on her shoulder hard.

“Told you,” Raven smiled widely.

Clarke ignored them and focused back on the doors only to see Lexa come through. She watched Lexa come to a stop and lock eyes with her. A smile spread across Clarke’s cheeks and she noticed a small smile grace Lexa’s lips.

Lexa nodded before she turned on her heel and started to walk away. Clarke was about to call out to her, but Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

“You got massive heart eyes, C,” Octavia commented, squeezing her shoulder.

“Yeah, are you going to finally woman up and tell Lexa how you feel?” Raven teased.

She whipped around to stare at her friends, “You both knew?”

“Of course we did,” Octavia rolled her eyes like it was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

“We’re your best friends, of course we knew,” Raven laughed loudly.

“But…” Clarke failed to come up with a reply and let her shoulders sag, “How?” So many questions raced through her mind.

“Because we know you,” Octavia shrugged like it was obvious.

“Why do you think we pushed you to get on Tinder?” Raven cocked an eyebrow at her.

“To get laid were your exact words,” Clarke shook her head as she stared at her friends.

“Well true, but because we hoped it would help you get off your ass and go after who you really want,” Octavia jumped in with Raven nodding in agreement.

She turned to see Lexa getting farther away, “We’ll finish this conversation later, but I need to go,” Clarke nodded

“Go get your girl!” Octavia slapped her on the back.

“Finally!” Raven cheered and shoved her.

Without looking back, Clarke sprinted after Lexa. She could still hear her friends yelling behind her, but sped up even more and saw Lexa rounding the corner, “Lexa!”

Lexa stopped and turned around, “Clarke?”

Clarke held up a finger as she put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. It had been awhile since she’d sprinted like that and here she thought she was in pretty good shape, but obviously not in the running department.

Lexa moved toward her in concern, “Clarke, are you okay?”

Finally, she got her breath back and stood up straight to look at Lexa. Butterflies swarmed her stomach as she locked eyes with Lexa, “You’re beautiful,” Clarke’s face flushed red because that wasn’t at all what she planned to say.

“Than...thank you...Clarke,” Lexa ducked her head shyly, but Clarke didn’t want her to hide. She gently took Lexa’s chin in her hand and tilted Lexa’s face back up to hers. She had stepped closer to look deeply in Lexa’s emerald eyes.

“Don’t hide, Lex,” Clarke glanced down at Lexa’s luscious lips and licked her own, “Can I...can I kiss you?” She blurted out because she couldn’t go another second not doing what she’d been dreaming about for years.

Lexa didn’t answer verbally. Instead, Lexa closed the gap and melded their bodies softly together. Lexa let out a breathy little sigh as their lips connected. The push and pull of their lips sliding together was heavenly. Clarke leaned into the kiss, the warmth of Lexa’s lips on her own causing a jolt of want to rocket through her with the simple touch.

Clarke had never experienced a first kiss like this, or any kiss she had before.

She slid her hands in Lexa’s hair and pulled her even closer. Lexa’s hands gripped her hips, and her fingers dancing delicately across a trail of her exposed skin where her shirt rode up. Clarke’s skin burned from Lexa’s touch and she couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like on every inch of her.

The kiss broke and Lexa leaned back and looked at her with the warmest eyes she’d ever seen. Clarke thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest, but than Lexa touched her forehead with hers and took in a few deep sighs, “I’ve been thinking about that for awhile,” Lexa admitted in a whisper.

“Me too,” Clarke went to kiss her again, but Lexa stopped her with a finger to her lips.

“As much as I’d love to keep kissing you, we probably shouldn’t in public,” She glanced around, her ears and neck tinged pink, “At least not like that.”

“Your house or mine?” Clarke asked, finally taking in her surroundings. She wasn’t wanting to go too fast, but she wanted to be somewhere alone with Lexa so she could kiss Lexa again. All Clarke knew for sure was that she wouldn’t do anything to mess up.

“My mom is at work,” Lexa smiled, “We could study for our test tomorrow.”

“Your house it is,” Clarke agreed and took Lexa’s hand in hers, her heart beating a mile a minute, “Lead the way.”

Clarke couldn’t stop smiling and knowing that Lexa felt the same made it even better.

She finally kissed Lexa and Clarke couldn’t wait to kiss her again.

-=-

The next few weeks were like a dream and Lexa didn’t want to wake up if that was the case. She adored being with Clarke and being able to kiss Clarke whenever she wanted was even better. The only downfall in her eyes was going from a nerd that only got recognized for something school related to being one of the most popular girls in school.

All because she was dating Clarke.

Lexa didn’t like all the attention and not just at school, even when she was work she had people coming up to her just to talk, something that had never happened before. But she did her best not to dwell on it though because, in the end, she had Clarke, and that was all that mattered. She’d never cared about popularity before and focused on her classes and getting good grades. It was imperative for her to get a scholarship if she wanted to go to college.

That was something they hadn’t talked about yet. Granted it was only November, but time was flying fast. Lexa decided to shelve that thought for the time being and just enjoy being happy for once.

With Clarke, she’d never been happier.

Lexa was stacking books back on their shelves in the back of the library where hardly anybody came because it wasn’t the most popular section. It was the biography and memoir section and the only time anyone ventured down here was for a class project.

She had her headphones in and was bopping her head to the beat of ‘Drake’ when arms suddenly wrapped around her and made her jump.

“Oh my god, Clarke!” Lexa whirled around to see Clarke back up and lean against the stacks with a smug grin plastered on her face, “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I couldn’t resist,” Clarke’s smile never wavered as she stepped closer, “I never understood that expression. You didn’t really shit your pants did you?”

A smile spread across her face, “No, I didn’t.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Clarke wiped her hand across her face, “Whew!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Lexa laughed.

“Well as my girlfriend, you would think you’d be more…” Clarke froze and looked at her before her eyes darted away, “I mean...I…”

Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s hands in hers. They hadn’t defined what they were doing exactly. She would love nothing more than to call Clarke her girlfriend and honestly, Lexa thought that’s what they already were.

Minus the label.

“Breathe,” Lexa squeezed her hands and brought them to her lips. She brushed a kiss to each hand, “Do you have a question, you’d like to ask me?” She bit her lip as she waited enjoying the flush on Clarke’s cheeks.

Clarke’s eyes lit up and she nodded, “I do.”

Lexa smirked, “What’s your question?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Clarke locked eyes with her, her blue eyes dancing with hope and a little fear, “Officially?”

She let go of Clarke’s hand, keeping the other firmly in grasp and tapped a finger on her chin, “I mean I thought I already was...but I guess that’s doable.”

“Nerd…” Clarke’s eyes lit up even more if that was possible.

“Your nerd though,” Lexa laughed, but it died in her throat when Clarke put her hands on both sides of her face and pulled her close, planting a short, but firm kiss on her lips before she let her hands drop to her sides again.

Lexa’s heart pounded away in her chest, the way it did everytime Clarke kissed her. Only this time now knowing Clarke was officially her girlfriend had her heart galloping now. Lexa pressed Clarke against the shelves and kissed her, her hand on Clarke’s waist holding her tight. Clarke’s hands wrapped around her back and pulled her closer, their limbs entwining and chests pressed together.

“Mine,” Clarke breathed out before Lexa felt her tongue flick across her lips and slide in. They’d made out a lot over the past few weeks, but had not taken it further than second base. Lexa ran her hands up her Clarke’s chest and squeezed Clarke’s breasts over her shirt. Clarke’s moan was loud and Lexa silenced her with a kiss.

“Yours,” Lexa mumbled and let out a groan when Clarke grabbed her ass and pulled her even closer, Clarke’s thigh slotting between her legs, “Clarke...” Lexa said in between frantic, passionate kisses. Clarke worked the buttons of Lexa’s flannel undoing the top one.

Lexa’s hands slid down and cupped the swell of Clarke’s ass pulling her even tighter against her, “Lexa…” Clarke continued to undo the buttons on and wrapped her leg around Lexa’s back. Clarke started to slid her hands in the narrow space between them and flicked open the button of Lexa’s pants.

“Fuck!”

“Yes, please,” Clarke kissed her again, but when she pulled away, Lexa stepped back reluctantly.

“As much as I’d love nothing more than take you here in the stacks, I want our first time to be more special than this,” Lexa closed her eyes for a moment to get her breathing under control and to block out Clarke’s blue eyes blown, her kiss swollen lips and messy hair.

It was a struggle not to say fuck it and have her now.

“Excuse me,” A young woman approached slowly, looking back and forth between them, “I’m looking for the biography on Lance Armstrong?”

Lexa looked at Clarke and saw her fighting not to laugh. She shook her head with a smile before turning to the woman, “I’ll be happy to help. That book is actually over in the next isle.”

“Okay, thank you,” She walked away, but Lexa could see her through the stacks.

“That was close,” Clarke murmured low enough for only Lexa to hear.

“Too close,” Lexa took her hand, “I’m off in a hour,” She ran a hand over the back of her neck, “Want to come over later?”

“Would love too,” Clarke smiled, “Meet you there at seven?”

“That sounds perfect,” Lexa nodded, knowing that it would give her enough time to make dinner for her mom before she went to work and take a shower. She was just happy it was the weekend and no school until Monday.

“Okay, see you then, girlfriend,” Clarke winked and looked behind her before she darted in for a kiss, “Can’t wait.”

“Me either,” She swooped in for another, longer kiss, “girlfriend,” Lexa stared after her as she walked away. She took a glance around and knew she would never look at the stacks the same again. Shaking those thoughts, Lexa hurried over to help the woman who was still searching for the book she needed.

It was going to be the longest hour of her life.

-=-

After what happened at the library, Clarke was nervous yet excited as she walked up to Lexa’s house. Over the last few weeks, she had been spending more and more time here and even had met Ana a couple times. Clarke had gotten comfortable coming here, but this time, she knew it was different.

Clarke knocked on the door, hoping they were going to take their relationship to the next level. She was still turned on from what had happened in the stacks and she couldn’t wait until they were alone. Clarke had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Lexa.

“Clarke…” Lexa smiled, but Clarke cut her off with a firm kiss and pushed her back inside. Before the door was even closed, she pressed Lexa up against the nearest wall.

Their lips pressed together urgently, picking up right where they left off earlier. She felt Lexa’s hands going to her hips and squeezing her in a way that sent shivers through her. Clarke bit down on Lexa’s lower lip and growled, “Bedroom?”

Lexa nodded, “Yes,” The word came our breathily. Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her towards her bedroom in the back of the house. Lexa’s door was closed and Clarke slid her hand around Lexa’s waist. Her hand crept up and found the curve of Lexa’s breast and Lexa let out a little gasp that she hoped to hear again and gain.

Clarke kissed and licked Lexa’s ear as Lexa fumbled at first before finally managing to open the door. She followed closely behind, her whole body on fire and Lexa was the only feeding the flame burning inside her.

Lexa turned around and Clarke grabbed Lexa by her belt, pulling their together. Lexa pushed her against the door and glided her tongue along Clarke’s neck. Her fingers went quickly to Lexa’s belt, fumbling the buckle open, but before she could pop it open, Lexa grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head.

She held Clarke firmly against the door, her knee inching between her thighs and sending bolts of electricity through her core. Clarke closed her eyes and felt Lexa’s lips on her jaw. She tried to turn her head, desperate to feel Lexa’s lips against hers, but instead, Lexa dipped lower as her lips found her neck and collarbone.

Lexa kissed every inch of her skin from the curve of her neck to her shoulder before Lexa ventured lower down Clarke’s chest. Clarke felt her shirt lifting up as Lexa took the collar in her teeth, nudging it open then resuming the explorations of her mouth. Clarke felt her soft lips and her tongue inching down the center of chest, over her cleavage and she shivered.

One of her wrists was released as Lexa opened the buttons of her blouse and Clarke used the distraction to push away from the wall, steering Lexa further into the room. They landed in a heap on the bed and Clarke straddled Lexa’s lap.

She pulled Lexa’s shirt over her head, her flannel had been discarded before Clarke got here. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s breasts through the slippery fabric of Lexa’s sports bra, her hands making their way under the elastic band and then over the supple flesh of Lexa’s breasts, squeezing and kneading as Lexa looked up at her, the pleasure written all over her face.

Clarke looked into Lexa’s face as her finger slid over her breast and saw an expression of calm bliss wash over her. No sooner had Clarke managed to liberate Lexa from her bra, yanking the thing over her head, Lexa took charge again.

Lexa wrapped both arms tightly around Clarke’s waist and flipped Clarke onto her back. Lexa finished unbuttoning her blouse, while she made quick work of unzipping and unbuttoning her own pants. Lexa pulled them over her hips along with her underwear and than Clarke was laying naked on the bed.

Her whole body was aching for Lexa.

Clarke arched into Lexa’s touch when she ran her fingers over her chest and felt her nipples harden in response. She looked at Clarke with such intensity and desire, it took Clarke’s breath away. Lexa bent down to her chest and flicked her tongue teasingly over one nipple and then the other. Clarke bucked her hips under her touch as Lexa kissed her way down her stomach.

“Fuck, Lex,” Clarke’s mouth dropped open and her hands fisted the sheets as Lexa dropped down to her knees at the end of the bed, pulling her to the edge of the bed.

Lexa looked up at her, their eyes connecting for just a moment before Clarke put her hand on the back of Lexa’s hand and gently nudged her between her thighs. She felt Lexa’s tongue press gently on her clit and with the slightest swipe, Clarke’s legs tightened around Lexa’s head. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as Lexa wrapped her hands around her thighs as her tongue slid up and down through her.

She threaded her fingers through Lexa’s curly hair, loving the feeling of Lexa between her legs. Lexa knew just how to touch her, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Clarke’s body as her tongue lapped at her. Clarke closed her eyes again and let her head drop back against the bed as her hips moved to meet Lexa’s mouth.

Clarke ran her hands over Lexa’s hands on her thighs, then up her arms and over her firm biceps. Her fingers continued their path up to Lexa’s shoulders and then into her hair again. She wrapped her legs around Lexa’s back and bucked her hips against her tongue. She could feel herself getting closer to climax as heat built in her core and she clenched her fists in Lexa’s hair in an effort to stave it off just a bit longer.

“Please...please…” Clarke moaned as Lexa kept her teetering on the edge, but she didn’t want to come yet. It was hard to deny her body the release she craved, but she summoned up the willpower to push Lexa away. Lexa looked up confused, her mouth wet with her arousal. Clarke just smiled and used the heel of her foot to push Lexa to the floor. Lexa yelped and before she had a chance to get up, Clarke followed her off the bed.

The beige carpet was scratchy and stiff, but Clarke was enjoying the spur of the moment decision. Clarke laid down next to Lexa, propping herself on one elbow as she leaned in to kiss her. She could taste herself on Lexa’s lips and she was getting excited all over again at the idea of tasting Lexa in other places.

Clarke ran her hand over Lexa’s breasts, squeezing them as she pressed herself against Lexa’s hip and moaned into her ear. Lexa put her hands around Clarke’s face, holding her in the kiss as their tongues entwined. Clarke broke the kiss and started to kiss down Lexa’s stomach. Her fingers hooked under the waistband of Lexa’s jeans before she undid them. She slid her hand beneath Lexa’s underwear. Lexa groaned and Clarke felt a slight quiver of her belly and the hitch of her breath.

“You okay?” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips, not breaking the kiss. Her hand paused at the top of her pubic bone.

“Yes,” Lexa said breathily, “I’m fantastic,” Lexa put her hand on top of hers and plunged Clarke’s hand between her thighs, Lexa’s hips came up to meet her and Clarke held her palm against Lexa’s clit.

“Oh fuck,” She moaned, the sound escaped Lexa’s lips as she removed her own hand and Clarke smiled when Lexa sank into the carpet as she gently slid her fingers through Lexa’s wetness.

“You're so wet,” Clarke groaned at the feel if Lexa clamping down around get fingers. She tried to push down Lexa's jeans for more room, but Lexa was already so close. Clarke decided not to tease and kept going until Lexa spasmed. Lexa clung to her as she rode out her high and Clarke watched in utter fascination as her climax rolled through Lexa.

Lexa fell limp against the carpet and Clarke pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. She still hadn't gotten off, so Clarke made quick work of Lexa's jeans and panties and tossed them aside.

Taking in the sight, Clarke had never seen anything so beautiful than Lexa completely bare and satisfied. She wanted to make Lexa come again, but the throbbing between her own legs intensified and Clarke couldn’t wait any longer for her own release.

-=-

Clarke crawled over and put her knees on the sides of Lexa’s head facing away from her so she could reach Clarke’s clit with her tongue. The sudden dominance sent a thrill through lexa and she eagerly grabbed Clarke’s hips to pull her closer.

This was by far the best night of her life and Lexa was giddy with happiness.

She felt Clarke’s hand sliding down her stomach again, her fingers going between Lexa’s legs. The heat was beginning to build in her core again, radiating all the way out so her whole body felt like it was on fire. Lexa refused to come again unless Clarke came with her and she pulled her closer and stroked Clarke’s clit with her tongue before adding a finger into the mix, her pace matching the movement of Clarke’s fingers.

It grew more and more frantic, Clarke’s fingers fluttering over her clit while Lexa kept pace with her tongue and fingers until she felt the familiar swell in her belly and her orgasm washed over her so fast, she didn’t have time to do more than drop her head back on the floor as the spasms rocked her body. Her thighs shook wildly as Clarke kept the pad of her fingers over Lexa’s clit until every ounce of tension flowed out of her as she relaxed.

Lexa took a moment to breath, but Clarke was moaning and bucking her hips above her. She raised up and put her tongue back on Clarke’s clit with her finger still nestled inside. Clarke clamped down and Lexa felt Clarke flood her mouth with her arousal. She eagerly lapped it up before Clarke’s spasms stopped and she rolled onto the carpet.

They laid head to foot as both of them struggled to catch their breath. Lexa smiled and laughed.

“What?” Clarke asked, raising her head to look at her.

“I didn’t expect our first time to be on the floor of my room,” She shook her head and ran a hand down Clarke’s spine enjoying the goosebumps that erupted on her skin. Lexa sat up and leaned against the back of the bed and pulled a blanket off and spread it out, “Want to join me?”

“Yes,” Clarke dragged herself up, her hair a mess and her lips swollen and Lexa swore she’d never seen anyone more beautiful. Once, Clarke was next to her, Lexa threw the blanket over them and she wrapped an arm tight around Clarke.

Her stomach rumbled and Lexa smiled, “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Clarke’s stomach growled as well, “Looks like we both need to eat.”

“Order pizza or would you like me to cook?” Lexa asked kissing Clarke’s temple.

“Pizza please,” Clarke smirked and Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“Why pizza?”

“So we can eat it naked in bed of course,” Clarke’s eyes danced with mischief and Lexa honestly couldn’t think of anything better.

“That sounds perfect,” Lexa reached for her phone that was in her pants, “Pepperoni?”

“Yep,” Clarke nuzzled her face in Lexa’s neck and she couldn’t stop smiling if she tried.

“Ordered,” Lexa tossed the phone aside, “What should we do until the pizza gets here?”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, a wicked gleam coming into her eyes, “I can think of something.”

“Oh yeah,” Lexa ran her hand down Clarke’s bare arm, “Like what?” She had a good guess and was not at all opposed to it.

“Homework.”

“Hell...wait what?” Lexa turned when she heard Clarke laugh, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Clarke lifted her head up and kissed her quickly, “We need to get some studying done for the test Monday.”

Lexa groaned because that was the last thing she wanted to do, but knew Clarke was right. Her grades were really important to her and Lexa didn’t want them to slide especially when college was just around the corner.

“It’s a good idea,” Lexa said begrudgingly.

“How about we make it interesting?” Clarke smiled.

“How so?”

“We quiz each other and for every right answer, the other gets a kiss,” Clarke kissed the corner of her mouth.

“I’m listening,” Lexa couldn’t help but wonder if would be a productive study session or not. However there wasn’t a chance in a hell that she would turn down what Clarke was offering.

“Good,” Clarke husked moving to stand up, “This requires more clothes though because if you stay naked, I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

“And that’s a problem,” Lexa stared unabashedly at her naked girlfriend, “why?”  
“Because neither one of us wants our GPA to slip, right?”

“Yeah,” Lexa pouted, “I don’t like this idea anymore just so you know.”

“Well the quicker we get some food and studying done, the sooner we can go back to doing far more fun things,” Clarke winked and grabbed her clothes.

Lexa hopped up and wrapped her arms around her, “You know it’s only Friday right?”

“Yes.”

“So we have all weekend to study,” Lexa placed kisses across Clarke’s bare shoulders, “So...we have time.”

“We do, huh?” Clarke leaned back against her.

“Definitely,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s cheek before spinning her around and pressing her body against Clarke’s.

“No fair,” Clarke groaned, but didn’t move.

The doorbell rang just as Lexa’s lips met hers, “Fuck.”

“Later,” Clarke stepped away and slapped her ass, “Get dressed and I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

“What happened to eating in bed naked?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, I have some ideas about that,” Clarke smiled mischievously.

“You said that before,” Lexa challenged, “And your idea was to study.”

“Sexy studying though and I promise you’ll like my idea for later,” Clarke kissed her cheek, “Your mom doesn’t get home until the morning right?”

“Right,” Lexa wasn’t sure where Clarke was going with this, but knew she’d enjoy whatever it was.

Because in the end, she was with Clarke.

“Go get the door,” The doorbell chimed again. Lexa groaned, but hastily threw on clothes. Before she left the room, Lexa looked back at Clarke with a smile.

Clarke was the woman she was falling in love with and Lexa couldn’t be happier that she signed up for Tinder.

-=-


End file.
